This invention relates in general to steering devices such as skateboards and roller skates in which steering is accomplished by shifting of the user's weight on the device.
Conventionally skateboards are constructed with front and rear wheels mounted on a straight axle which in turn is mounted below the board to pivot about an inclined axis to provides caster. These skateboards do not, however, make it possible to provide a camber angle for the wheels because of the straight axle. Existing skateboard also are not capable of providing independent front and rear steering so that the wheels track in a turn, do not provide for toe-in adjustment, do not provide for adjustable steering ratio, and have an axle roll center which is relatively high over the ground.
Roller skate designs have also been provided in which the wheel axles pivot about an inclined axis as the user's weight is shifted. Such designs possess limitations and undesirable features which are similar to those described for conventional skateboards.